The Untouchable Blind Man!!
(1 day after the departure from Guntown) Nova : 'ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSEE!! Im bored!! I demand fruit and you in a bikini!! '''Rose : '''No. I am sunbathing! We are only a couple of hour's away from the next island! '''Nova : '''DAMMIT!! Could I at least have a few grapes?? Pleaaaaase?? '''Rose whispering in Nova's ears : '''If you would like something to satisfy your boredom . . come to the captain's quarters! ''She then winked at Nova and walked into the cabin's quarters, Nova immediatly jumped up and quickly followed Rose. Meanwhile Primo had decided to give Leo a game of chess, Mountain Mike was in his room, Bane was customising a new weapon and Scarlett was currently working on a pranking Drake who was asleep on the deck. 'Primo : '''GRRRRR!!! I HATE THIS GAME!! IT SUCKS!!! '''Leo : '''Dude . . . not the game's fault you suck . . . well really I am just awesome! '''Primo : '''Of all the people to beat me at something, YOU had to be among them!! ''All of a sudden Scarlett came up to both Primo and Leo '''Scarlett twinkling her eyes looking innocent : '''Primo!! You know you looooove me? '''Primo : '''No. Shoo! '''Leo : '''I DO!! . . . In a prank rival kind of way . . . why? '''Scarlett : Your a meany Primo! and oh nothing really could you just hold this for me? She hands over a Half empty bucket of paint to Leo giggling. Then skipping off to Mike's Room. Primo : 'Whats with the paint? '''Leo then thought : '''I dunno but I have a bad yet funny feeling . . . quick hand it to Primo!! stay out of Scarletts schemes!! '''Leo : '''I dunno but I gotta go to the bathroom! Can you hold it for a couple of minutes for me?? '''Primo : '''Hmmmm . . . '''Leo's thoughts : '''Buy it! Buy it you idiot!! '''Primo : '''Hmmmmmmmmmm . . . '''Leo : '''COME ON MAN IM BUSTING FOR IT HERE!!! '''Primo : '''Ok Ok!! Fine geez just don't be long alright? ''Leo then gave Primo the bucket of paint, He then walked to the bathroom. 'Leo's thoughts : '''Hehe sucker. . . . ''All of a sudden there was a huge roar, Drake came down from the deck to Primo covered in paint from head to toe! He was painted like a clown! He then said to Primo, 'Drake : '''PRIMO!! DO YOU KNOW WHO THE HELL DID THIS!?!? '''Primo trying to hold his laugh in : '''I . . I . . . I . Don't. . know. . . Aaaaaaaahahahahahaaaa!! You look funny!! It suits you!!! ahahahahaha!! ''Drake then with an evil red shine through the eye gaps in his helmet looked down and saw that Primo holding a Paint can in his hand! '' '''Drake : '''Primo? Why are you holding that can of paint? I would've thought this would be Scarlett or Leo but you?!?! Thats a new low! '''Primo : '''Aww crap they both set me up!! '''Drake : '''PREPARE TO PAY BAKA!! '''Primo : '''ALRIGHT YOU WANNA GO CLOWN FACE!! '''Drake : '''BRING IT ON AND MAYBE I CAN HIDE THE PAINT IN THAT AFRO OF YOURS!! ''Primo then dropped the paint and clenched his fist's ready to brawl with Drake who had done the exact same as him! Only they stopped and looked to the upper deck to see both Leo and Scarlett dying of laughter! Primo and Drake looked at each other and then nodded and ran at both Leo and Scarlett chasing them around the entire ship!! They were then interupted when both Nova and Rose came out of the captain's quarter's, Rose grabbed the wheel and Nova stood tall at the upper deck, 'Nova : '''Alright!! We are about to dock at a smaller island on our way to the new world! We are here for supplies so ALL of you are to help out!! I have business to tend to here with an old friend, Rose is guarding the ship so there is no excuse to not help out!! Now get going!! '''Drake : '''BAKA!! We have not docked yet!! '''Nova : '''Oh yeah . . . ''Then there was a bump and everyone stood on the ship fell over! 'Rose : '''We landed!! hehehe . . . '''Drake and Primo : '''I can see that . . OI!! stop doing that!! I mean it!! '''Leo : '''Ok! I'll go get some resource's from the pub's . . . and brothels hehe . . '''Scarlett : '''I guess me and mike will check out the sites and then go shopping!! '''Bane : '''Ok I guess I will go with Gramps and Mini to see the sites and shop! I gotta get some new piece's to customize some more gun's i'm working on . . . '''Mike : '''I guess it's settled then!! '''Nova : '''Yosh!! Let's go!! ''Drake, Primo, Bane, Mike, Leo and Scarlett jumped off the ship and walked off onto the island. Nova quickly appeared by Rose passionately kissed her then disappeared in a flash of light. 'Rose : '''Be careful guy's . . . (In the northern side of the village on the island) ''In a flash of light Nova appeared outside the biggest building in the center of the islands northern village, He then walks into the building. '''???? : '''Nova Blade? . . . Now what would someone of your calibur be on this island for? '''Nova : I have came here because I have something to ask of you. ???? : 'Is that so? '''Nova : '''Yes but first, How are you? Silver The Swift!! (Shopping center in the middle of the western side of the village) '''Scarlett : '''OH MY GOD!!! LOOK AT THOSE SHOES!!! I HAVE TO HAVE THEM!!!! ''The screen goes to Bane, Primo and Mike who are all holding 3 huge shopping bag's per hand. Mike is just walking behind Scarlett who is oblivous to everything but items in shop window's, Both Primo and Bane are also following looking depressed and confused. 'Bane : '''How did I end up holding her baggage? I could of sworn I was looking for gun part's . . . '''Scarlett : '''OH THEY HAVE MATCHING SOCKS TOO!!! I NEED THEM EVEN MORE!!! '''Mike : '''I think she is oblivious too either of us at the moment. I suggest you go do your thing . . I'll carry all this. ''Both Bane and Primo handed all their bag's to Mike. 'Scarlett : '''OH MY GOD LOOK OVER THERE!!! THEY HAVE HI TECH BANJOS!!!! I COULD DO WITH A NEW ONE!! '''Primo : '''I think I speak for Bane and me when I say we should make a quick escape before she notices . . . '''Scarlett : '''WOW!!! THEY EVEN HAVE BIKINI'S FOR ROSE!!! I GUESS THIS WILL DO FOR HER SHOPPING!! ''They both immediatly sighed as Scarlett was to busy looking through the windows at lot's of things, and then they sneaked away while Mike continued to walk with her. 'Bane and Primo : '''FREEEEEEEEEEEEDOM!!! (In the Eastern Area of the Village) '''Drake : '''Why God? Why? Why did he have to be stuck with me?! '''Leo : '''Poke. . . Poke . . . Poke . . . Oh look a hospit. . . Oh wait it was a duck . . '''Drake : '''Why are you looking for a hospital?? No-one is actually hurt!! '''Leo : '''Supplies mostly . . . that and my research onto medical diseases and cures! '''Drake's thoughts : '''Good . . . I hope you find it then bugger off!! I only wanted to get my armor shined and cleaned . . . ''They then walked in the first shop they saw, it sold medical supplies, maps and souvenir's. 'Drake : '''Hello, could you tell me where the armory is? also, could you tell my . . . friend . . . where the hospital is? . . . '''Shop Merchant : '''Ofcourse sir! The armory is two miles away from here! and the nearest hospital is approximately 1 mile away! '''Leo : '''HEY!! DRAKE!! THEY HAVE BOBBLEHEADS!!!! THIS ONE IS SO COOL!! I would like to buy this please sir! '''Drake : '''UGHH!!! Come on!! the Hospital is not that far away! '''Shop Merchant : '''Thank you very much for your visit and thank you for your purchase!! hope to see you again. ''Drake then thanks the merchant and leaves the store heading in the direction of both the armory and hospital, shortly followed by Leo who is poking a parrot bobble head on his shoulder looking at it in awe. (Back on the SkyGlider) '''Rose : '''hmmm . . I hope Scarlett get's me some decent accessories. . . I wonder how Nova is doing . . . (On the Northern Side of the Village 2 hours later) '''Nova : '''Soooooo . . . I see your skill's have kept you hidden from other pirate's and Marines . . '''Silver : '''Yes, To be quite fair . . with your current reputation, You were the last person I expected to see come here and try to recruit me. '''Nova : '''Ah, I see . . you knew my intention from the start . . well, I guess your reputation was correct when you where known as the World's greatest Kenbunshoku Haki user. '''Silver : '''I do believe it does. . . and I know you have it to don't you? '''Nova : '''Yeah, and I guess it's easy for you to tell aswell that this building is currently surrounded by marines. '''Silver : '''Yes, I seem to have underestimated their timing. . . Well, I guess this is your chance to show me what you have got. No Devil Fruit's are allowed. '''Nova : '''Oh don't worry the sun is down . . so I have no choice but to fight normally. However, Show me what you've got aswell! '''Silver : Very well, Let's get going then shall we? Nova : 'You first. ''Silver then laughed and walked out of the building followed by Nova, they were completely surrounded by mercenaries. The mercenaries all had their swords drawn. 'Mercenary : '''Alright boys!! We get these guy's and we will be loaded for life!! ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCKKK!!! ''Mercenaries run towards both Silver and Nova, Nova smirks and places his hand on a Mercenaries head flipping over him and then puching another mercenary knocking him unconscious. 'Nova : '''Is that really all you've got? ''Meanwhile, Silver dimply dodges attacks from mercenaries and jab's them in nerval point's rendering them stunned, he then run's toward's more marines and stand's on one hand while he spins around knocking 12 mercs unconscious with his feet. ''Silver : You attack us with this amount of strength? Your nothing but trash and you are too rashional. '''Nova : '''HAHAHAHAHA!!! You've got great moves!! For a blind man!! '''Silver : '''You aswell!! I asumed you were one of those people who relied on their Devil Fruit power's but it turn's out you aren't. '''Nova : '''Thanks! and don't let being blind discourage you! you could become one of the greatest fighters on this planet!! '''Silver : '''It is my dream!! I want to learn all Martial Arts in this world!! Problem is bar fights don't really help as only the odd few know any martial art's whatso ever . . . '''Nova : '''Then join me!! Travel the world with me!! Fight people across the world!! Learn all Martial arts!! I have faith in you!! My crew would too!!! '''Silver : '''Ok, I will join! '''Nova : '''Welcome to The Skyline Pirates!! (Lower area of the shopping center) ''Both Primo and Bane are seen walking down the aisle of shop's. Bane is walking casually with his hands behind his head looking at the sky while Primo is walking with his shoulder's raised and wearing a pear of sunglasses with his arm's folded. '' '''Bane : '''When the hell did you get those glasses?! and what is with the way you walk!? it is really weird . . '''Primo : '''Shut up fool!! Me glasses be me tool!! In which I'm super cool!! WORD!! '''Bane : '''What's with the rapping!? '''Bane's Thoughts : '''You couldn't be cool if your name was Primo Coolmeister . . . '''Primo : '''Look theres a gun shop!! hehe . . . '''Primo's Thoughts : '''Hmm, Move out my way as I'm passing through I got two trigger finger's and there pointing at you!! . . Yeah . . . I quite like that!! '''Bane : '''Finally!! Time to get some part's to customise some more gun's!! ''Both Bane and Primo walk into the Gun store called GIMME GUNS!!! There are a mass variety of gun's in the store there are old age musket's and futuristic gatling gun's, There was a really old man at the cash register with a white beard and moustache, he also wore a pointy blue hat. 'Primo : '''Dude he look's like a wizard!! *Whispers* Can we have these part's please *Whispers* '''Primo : '''DAMMIT!! I SAID THE LOUD PART QUIET AND THE QUIET PART LOUD!!! ''Primo hand's over a sack filled with gun part's and ammo he took from the shelves and begin's to poke and stroke the old man's beard. 'Bane : '''Tch. Idiot . . . I would also like to by these gramps . . '''Gun Merchant : '''Certainly sir, haha do not worry!! I like his youth!! If I had that youth I would be upgrading this place all the time!! But sadly I never have the money so my dream is crushed . . '''Bane : '''Geez . . . You can have him if you want. . . I just want these part's . . . ''Bane and Primo hand over a large sum of cash to the Gun Merchant, The gun merchant looks shocked and looks at Bane and Primo as they walk away with huge sacks of Weapon Pieces. 'Gun Merchant : '''Wait!! You gave me far too much!! this is triple the cost!! '''Primo : '''Hehe . . . part of it is my apology for thinking your a wizard gramps . . . and NEVER GIVE UP ON YOUR DREAM!! ''The Merchant begin's to tear up looking at the large sum of money. 'Gun Merchant : '''THANK YOU SO MUCH!! You have given an old man his dream back!! '''Primo : '''NO PROBLEM!! '''Bane : '''Whatever . . . ''Both Primo and Bane waved their hand back towards the old man as they headed back to the dock's where The SkyGlider was docked. 'Primo and Bane : '''TO THE SHIP!!! ''They both began walking with their huge sack's of gun part's. '''Bane : '''Man . . . I think I went overboard . . '''Primo : '''Lot's of stuff . . . Lot's of stuff . . Lot's of stuff!!! '''Bane Thought's : '''Man . . what a doosh . . . (The Eastern area of the Village) ''Leo is seen staring at his reflection in windows and pulling faces, and laughing while citizen's are staring at him oddly. Meanwhile, Drake is stood outside the gate's of a dojo watching as the student's are training with each other. '' '''Drake's Thought's : '''God! Why am I with the idiot? Have I ever done something wrong? '''Leo : Hey Drake!! I can see my reflection!! IT IS SO COOL!!! What a handsome devil! Drake : 'Idiot . . . correction . . . ugly . . idiot .. '''Leo : '''Oi!! Screw you you old aged armored bastard!! '''Drake : '''Shut up!! Armor is always going to be fashionable!! ''The sensei of the school then noticed Drake and Leo both arguing outside, He also recognised them from their wanted poster's, both him and two students (one who was aged around five and another aged around 6) walked up to Drake as Leo had backed away and began to stare at his reflection again. 'Drake : '''For Goodness sake!! He is such an idiot!! . . Excuse me Sensei but would be so kind as to assist me in something? I am willing to pay? '''Sensei : '''You know you are a wanted man right? Yet you do not hide? You show no fear? '''Leo *in the background* : '''How are you sexy beast? Im fine what about yourself? Oh you flatter me too much! '''Drake : '''My apologies Sensei, I need my armor cleaned, and I have no intention of crimes as I have no need for them! I am only a pirate for my dream's! and adventures! '''Sensei : '''I cannot simply assist you for you are a pirate, Defeat me in a duel and then I will acknowledge you. '''Drake : '''Very well Sensei . . ''They both drew their swords and bowed in respect to one another. They then clashed, and with the clash of the sword's a gust of wind blew the surrounding people to their knees. 'Student : '''What power! How is he able to clash with Sensei so easily! '''Sensei : '''You have alot of strength! and I see your not even trying! '''Drake : '''I do not intend to kill you, I only intend to bring you to your knees. '''Sead Sargasso : '''Why is he talking to sensei that way? Who is this guy!! The two student's watched in awe as both Drake and the Sensei were constantly clashing back and forth. Leo then appeared beside the two student's. '''Leo : '''You guy's are studying in Kendo are you not? '''Sead Sargasso : '''Yeah but how do you know? who are you guys? '''Student : '''What's it to you? '''Leo : '''We are member's of The Skyline Pirates!! and very proud of it!! Believe it or not but judging from the movement's your sensei is doing. . . he is close to defeat. Drake is not actually fighting him, he is merely displaying a tenth of his strength, We aren't here to cause any trouble. We are simply here because it is a wall in our current destination! After having a rest from the sea we will leave with our supplies and head to the next wall. If you two want to become stronger in life to protect the one's you love like our captain does, then you should carefully examine each of their moves closely and play them in your head a thousande times!! Now. Back to my sexy reflection!! ''The student's listened to every wise word Leo had said (before he spoke about his reflection) and studied every move both their sensei and Drake had. But then they noticed Drake raise his sword and bring it down towards the head of their sensei who blocked it but fell to his knees Drake the lowered his sword. '''Drake : '''There, I have kept my word, now keep your's. '''Sensei : '''Touche, Drake! Your history does not betray you. I am honoured to meet such a swordsmen as yourself! What is your request? '''Drake : '''Can you wash my armor back there? It's beginning to get itchy! and can you please re-sharpen my sword? '''Sensei : You know there is a Laundret opposite here right. . . Ah well, a promise is a promise, Sead!! Can you take Drake here to wash his armor and help him with his sword! Sead Sargasso : 'Yes Sensei!! Right away!! The Skyline Pirates. . . Wow! ''Drake then handed his sword to Sead but quickly took it back as it was too heavy for the young Sead, They then washed Drake's armor and Sead waited outside while Drake washed his helmet. They then Sharpened his sword. After that Drake sat down and told Sead of the current adventure's of the Skyline Pirates and told him many things about his captain Nova Blade. Sead was fascinated by it all and asked Drake one last question as he was leaving. 'Sead : '''Can I meet your crew before you leave? Please!? '''Drake : '''Haha. Of course you can! I'm heading back now! I wonder where Leo is . . Ah well I guess I'l meet him back at the ship! Finally!! Time away from that annoying bugger! ''Both Drake and Sead headed in the direction of the SkyGlider. Little did they know they both had post-its on their back, Drake's saying 'Gone to Hospital meet ya at the ship!!' while Sead's said 'Im with Stupid'. (At the Hospital in the Center of the Island) Leo is seen standing outside the hospital looking up at how huge it is, he then takes a huge sigh 'Leo thinking to himself : '''Man . . . how am I going to get the medical supplies . . . ''Leo then walked to the door thinking to himself about how he could get in, the emergency light above the door lighted up just as he walked under it 'Leo thinking to himself : '''I KNOW!!! I'll disguise myself as a doctor!!! It's Genius!! GENIUS!!! ''Leo then snuck into a medical supplies closet and grabbed the nearest scrubs and put them on, he then walked out without realizing that the name badge was on, A Female doctor walked up to him followed by a male nurse 'Nurse : '''You!! come on quick!! We need your help in the ward!! '''Doctor : '''Their is a man who's immune system is going awry! we aren't sure why!! but his muscles are weakening and he is getting double vision '''Leo : '''Wait me what?! ''Leo then looks down and then notices he has a name badge on and then realises he is wearing a doctors uniform 'Doctor : '''WELL!! Can you help us!? '''Leo thinking to himself : '''Pfft of course I can help! from the sound of it he has Multiple Sclerosis '''Leo : '''Alright!! Take me to him!! I can cure him!! '''Nurse : '''Really? Prove it! '''Leo : '''As I just said . . Take me to him then!! '''Doctor : '''Certainly come on!! ''After that they took him to the patient, he cured the infected man within a few minute's, They were amazed by Leo's speed and took him to more and more patient's, Leo ended up working for hours and hours curing hundreds of patient's, he ended up getting chased around the hospital by the female nurses, It was too much attention for him so he hid in the nearest closet 'Leo : '''Geez . . I thought attention from the ladies would be good . . . but these gal's won't stop till im dead! '''Leo Thinking to himself : '''Where the hell are the supplies anyway!! OH wait . . I'm in the right room!! What luck!! '''Leo : '''FINALLY!!! FOUND YOU!!! ''Leo quickly covered his mouth as he realised his yelling gave away his position, he quickly shoved a load of medical supplies into a huge bag and left the room, he was then spotted by the crowd of female nurses 'Crowd of Female Nurses : '''LOOK!!! There he is!! DOCTOR MARK WE LOVE YOU!!! '''Leo : '''MY FRIKEN NAME IS LEO!!! IM OUTTA HERE!! ''Leo's feet turned into that of his sphynx form and dashed down to the bottom floor, he then quickly dashed out the door and turned around and then said 'Leo : '''It's been a pleasure ladies!! But . . I GOTTA GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!! ''The crowd of ladies cried as they watched from the middle floor window, Leo proceeded to head toward's the Skyglider with his sack of medical supplies laughing his head off '''Female Doctor : '''Who was that guy?? '''Nurse : I don't know . . but he was the best doctor ever to grace this building . . 'Doctor Mark : '''I'm back! Man . . . that lunch break was a drag . . '''Crowd of Female Nurses : '''LOOK!! ITS DOCTOR MARK!!! WE LOVE YOU!! ''Doctor Mark is seen running away from the nurses crying 'what did i dooooo!!!' and the nurses are seen chasing him around the building, Meanwhile, Leo is heading toward's the SkyGlider. 'Leo : '''Man . . . I AM THE GOD OF CURING DISEASES!! YEAH!! LEO 1 DISEASES ZERO!!! WOOO!! (Back on the Northern side of the Village) ''Nova is seen led on the floor with both hands behind his head looking at the star's with hundred's of mercenaries K.O'd all over the area, Some are in trees some have the head stuck in the ground and other's are just K.O'd on the floor, Silver however is in his hut grabbing his beli and sentimental items (Clothes and Pictures) 'Nova : '''Man, That was a drag . . . The stars are beautiful tonight . . '''Nova's Thoughts : '''We need to hurry up . . . I have a bad feeling that something's wrong . . . '''Silver : '''I have gathered my thing's . . . ''Silver is seen carrying a small man bag on his arm, While Nova (Still led down) looks at the bag he starts to hold in a burst of laughter 'Nova : '''Dude. Aren't those for women? haha '''Silver : '''No!! They are stylish for men!! '''Nova : '''Yeah . . . Along with unicorn's and the tooth fairy . . . ''Nova begin's laughing and rolling around calling Silver a women 'Silver : '''Shut up!! It is all I need to carry my things!! Shouldn't we get going now? ''Nova stop's laughing and jump's up with a cool pose, While Silver sigh's and begin's walking to the SkyGlider 'Nova : '''Wait!! You don't know where we've docked!! Nova notices he left and then run's to catch up with Silver who is almost a mile away already '''Silver : '''I'm guessing you docked at . . . THE DOCKS!!! Baka . . . '''Nova : '''Touche Mr Intelligent. . . well come on then its sunrise and ya know what that means? '''Silver : '''No but I am pretty sure you are going to tell me . . . '''Nova : '''It mean's . . . THE ALL YOU CAN EAT OPEN'S SOON!!! . . . . Oh and my power's work again . . . ''Once again Silver is seen sighing at it as they both reach the SkyGlider. Then they look to their left to see Scarlett holding a purse in her right arm looking up at the ship, Mountain Mike covered in bag's and even belt's to hold bag's also looking at the ship, Primo and Bane holding sack's in there hand as they are also looking up to the ship. He then looks to his right to see Drake in shiny armor looking up at the ship ready to unsheathe his sword with a small boy beside him, Leo with a huge bag on his back also looking up at the ship. That's when he looked up toward's the ship and saw what they were all looking at . . . There was a robed man stood on the top of the mast holding an almost unconscious but bloody Rose by her throat, Nova stood there looking at the man '???????? : '''Hmph. '''Scarlett : '''Who the hell are you!!! What the F**K ARE YOU DOING WITH ROSE!!! ''Scarlett is then interupted as Bane and Primo pull out huge gun's and aim at the man's head, Mountain Mike then pushes them both to the floor, While Nova stood there quiet 'Leo : '''Baka!! Those Hothead's didn't know they might hit Rose . . . '''Drake : '''I suggest you sit down and examine what is about to happen Sead . . . We will have pleasentaries with the crew later . . but for now . . . I suggest you watch closely. '''Sead : '''Of Course Drake-san!! ''Silver then sit's down on the roof of the nearest building, he is followed shortly by the rest of the crew excluding Nova who was still stood there. . . '' '''Scarlett : '''Just who the heck is that guy?? '''Silver : '''I gather you do not check wanted poster's? He is Tarakudo Hunter!! He is wanted for mass slaughter of his home island, He hardly ever speaks . . . He only kill's for the demon inside his head . . . '''Scarlett : '''So he's eaten a devil fruit!? '''Silver : '''No, He is Tarakudo Hunter . . . He was born with the Demon King inside him . . . Originally it was to lock away the Demon King . . . But unfortunately . . It is able to communicate to him through the brain, Telling him to do only one thing. . . . . SLAUGHTER!! ''Nova is seen looking up to Tarakudo noticing that behind him the sun is rising and is shining on him. Nova's eyes start to look like the sun as he clenches his fist causing a the trees to blow rapidly in the opposite direction, Tarakudo simply throw's Rose aside as if she were trash. . . but all of a sudden she disappears out of the sky and appear's led beside Leo, 'Nova : '''There are no word's that can describe how I will break every bone in your body. YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING HER!! FIGHT ME NOW!!! ''Nova is seen holding his scythe and as he waves it to his right ready to charge there is a huge shockwave right where he waved it '''Tarakudo : '''Hmph. The Recruition of Silver completed, Until next time! Category:Stories Category:1NF3RNO Category:Skyline Pirates